undyingfandomcom-20200223-history
Monastery
The Monastery is an old set of ruins in the present day. It was previously home to St. George Order monks who established the site in the 13th Century. The monks were killed after unearthing the Scythe of the Celts. From Journal Entries it is discovered that the monks hoped to destroy the Scythe but were instead corrupted by it. During the course of chasing Lizbeth through the estate Patrick travels backwards in time via a ritual known to the monks and arrives at the Monastery while it was still inhabited. Patrick acquires the Scythe before returning to the present day. Under The Monastery situated spacious catacombs where Patrick at last drives into a corner and confronts Lizbeth who lived here with her undead mother Evaline. Known members of St. George Order * Brother Jonathan McMuir (modern monk who hopes travel back in time to destroy Scythe of the Celts but was injured and killed by Howlers). * The Abbot Kellus Constantine (The Abbot of the Monastery on 1430s years who ordered the monks to unearth and study the Scythe). * Brother Abrus (one of the first monks who become mad under The Scythe influence and was restrained by other brothers). * Brother William Tufnel (describes the events preceding extraction of a Scythe in 1431) * Brother Shanahan (tried to leave the Monastery during events with a Scythe studying. Has been noticed and killed by guards). * Brother Nathaniel (controlled operation of Monastery Cisterns to avoid a drought). * Brother Laursen (noted spiritual decline in the Monastery, and also the fact that brothers have begun to torture people). * Brother Tristram (monk who finds Black Book - probably book with text of Undying Curse) * Father Patrick Killkenn (was priest in Covenant Manor Chapel) Items * In both the past and present Monastery a number of Amplifier Stones can be found. * In the past Monastery an Arcane Whorl can be found. * Various Ammunition and Health Packs can be found around the grounds in past and present. * Dynamite is made available to the player to gain access to main part of the catacombs. Gallery Monastery in 1923 Monastery Exterior.png|Monastery Exterior Monastery Court Yard.png|Monastery Court Yard Monastery Inner Court Yard.png|Monastery Inner Court Yard Monastery Tower and Scriptorium.png|Monastery Tower and Scriptorium Monastery Tower Interior.png|Monastery Tower Interior Monastery Living Quarters.png|Monastery Living Quarters Abbot's House and main Monastery Entrance.png|Abbot's House and main Monastery Entrance Abbot's House Library.png|Abbot's House Library Abbot's House Interior.png|Abbot's House Interior Monastery Living Quarters Staircase.png|Monastery Living Quarters Staircase Monastery Workshop.png|Monastery Workshop Monastery Living Quarters Corridor.png|Monastery Living Quarters Corridor Monastery Living Quarters Room 1.png|Monastery Living Quarters Monastery Living Quarters Room 2.png Monastery Spring Room.png|Monastery Spring Room Monastery Study Room.png|Monastery Study Room Monastery Church.png|Monastery Church Pond behind The Church.png|Pond behind The Church Between Present and Past.png|Between Present and Past Monastery in 1435 Frozen Pond behind the Church.png|Frozen Pond behind the Church Gate to Monastery Past.png|Gate to Monastery Monastery Entrance Past.png|Monastery Entrance Monastery Entrance and Abbot's House Past.png|Monastery Entrance and Abbot's House Abbot's House Bed Room Monastery Past.png|Abbot's House Bed Room Abbot's House Library Monastery Past.png|Abbot's House Library Abbot's House Study Monastery Past.png|Abbot's House Study Monastery Court Yard Past.png|Monastery Court Yard Church Altar Area Monastery Past.png|Church Altar Area Church Choir Area Monastery Past.png|Church Choir Area Monastery South Entrance Past.png|Monastery South Entrance Monastery Exterior Past.png|Monastery Exterior Scriptorium Entrance Monastery Past.png|Scriptorium Entrance Scriptorium Interior Monastery Past.png|Scriptorium Interior Arcane Whorl Alcove Monastery Past.png|Arcane Whorl Alcove Exit to Court Yard Monastery Past.png|Exit to Court Yard Hall Monastery Past.png|Hall Monastery Spring Room Monastery Past.png|Spring Room Monastery Staircase Past.png|Monastery Staircase Store Room Monastery Past.png|Store Room Living Quarters Basement Monastery Past.png|Living Quarters Basement Amplifier Stone Sanctum Monastery Past.png|Amplifier Stone Sanctum Monastery Workshop Past.png|Monastery Workshop Living Quarters Corridor One Monastery Past.png|Living Quarters Corridor One Living Quarters Corridor Two Monastery Past.png|Living Quarters Corridor Two Living Quarters Room 1 Monastery Past.png|Living Quarters Room 1 Living Quarters Room 2 Monastery Past.png|Living Quarters Room 2 Living Quarters Room 3 Monastery Past.png|Living Quarters Room 3 Monastery Tower Past.png|Monastery Tower Monastery Tower Past 1.png|Monastery Tower 1 Monastery Tower Past 2.png|Monastery Tower 2 Monastery Tower Past 3.png|Monastery Tower 3 Monastery Tower Past 4.png|Monastery Tower 4 Art Monastery Art.jpg|Monastery Art Monastery Present.jpg|Monastery Present Monastery Past.jpg|Monastery Past The Order of St George.jpg|The Order of St. George Category:Undying Page Category:Locations